Unexpected Visitor
by Wolfmaniac35
Summary: A Bleach Parody involving Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Ririn. All Characters Belong to their respective Creators.


Chapter One: Unexpected Visitor

**All Characters in this story are the property of their respective creators.**

Rukia and Ichigo had just gone to bed after a hard days work of Hollow vanquishing. ( This occurs just after the final encounter with the Bounts) It was late Saturday night when a shadowy figure snuck through Ichigo's "Open" window and stealthily gets into Rukia's closet bedroom. The figure settles down to calm her beating heart with a smile on her face. She reaches over to Rukia and lightly touches the bottom swell of her left breast. Rukia doesn't stir except to lightly sigh in her sleep.

Spurred on by her small success, she lightly fondles Rukia's right breast with a similar reaction as her reward. She then moves on to lightly pinch and roll each of Rukia's nipples in turn through her pajamas. After a few minutes of this she unbuttons Rukia's pajama top slowly and carefully so as to not wake her. ( She has been dreaming of this moment for months, ever since she met Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo the strong and handsome one, and Rukia the slim and sexy one. She finds both of the irresistible, so irresistible that she plans on having a mid-night snack before the main course).

She lowers her mouth towards one of Rukia's breasts and lightly flicks the nipple with her tongue. Rukia starts to pant a little in her sleep. After a few minutes she switches to the other nipple, leaving behind a string of saliva that connects the two succulent peaks like a bridge between two soft but firm hills. Amidst the panting of Rukia, she detects a faint yet strengthening fragrance that sets her mouth to drooling. She finally lifts her mouth from Rukia's breast and lowers herself down to unbutton and carefully remove Rukia's pajama bottoms to discover a panty-less Rukia. She takes time to inhale the heavenly aroma that is the fruits of her labor.

Before too long she cant resist any longer and lowers her drooling mouth to Rukia's moist nethers. She tenderly licks up one side and down the other, collecting that sweet nectar upon her tongue before swallowing it whole. It tasted better than she imagined. She then moves to the main course and proceeds to sensually eat Rukia out. After a few minutes of this, Rukia's sexually stimulated body begins to rouse from slumber. Rukia slowly opens her eyes to see a shadowy figure hovering over her lower body and her clothes in a state of disarray.

With steel and flint in her voice Rukia demands,"Who are you, and what do you think you are doing?" She looks up with her face dripping and says," It's okay Rukia, it's me Ririn!"

Rukia: "What are you doing!?"

Ririn: "Getting a late night snack"

Rukia: "Who gave you permission to use me in such a vulgar manner!?"

Ririn: "I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you Rukia. I cant help how I feel."

Rukia: "Next time, ask for permission first."

Rukia then grabs Ririn, yanks her down and begins to return the favor by ripping her clothes off. Meanwhile, in the same room, Ichigo begins to stir awake after starting to hear some strange sounds coming from nearby. He sits up in bed and blinks his eyes to ease away he sleep induced blur. He looks around and realizes that the sounds are coming from Rukia's closet. He turns on his bedside lamp and slowly approaches the closet. He then opens the closet asking, "Rukia what's with all the noise, it's 12:30 A.M. in the morni..." When he opens the closet he discovers Rukia and Ririn both naked, sweaty, and kissing. He manages to say, "What the..", before Rukia places a binding kedo on him, chaining him to the chair next to his bed.

Rukia: "Why did you go and interrupt us Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "You woke me with your moaning!" (Blushing)

Rukia: "That still doesn't give you the right to interrupt us."

Rukia now stands before Ichigo with Ririn just behind her with a smile on her face and a glint in her eye.

Ririn: "He probably wanted in on the fun Rukia. So lets continue where we left off and force him to watch."

Ririn then grabs Rukia's breast from behind and starts to roughly fondle them. She then transfers a hand down to Rukia's pussy and proceeds to finger-fuck her with a purpose in mind. Ririn pulls Rukia down into the floor into a "69" with Rukia on top facing away from Ichigo. Forgetting that Ichigo is there Rukia attacks Ririns' pussy with renewed vigor. Ririn returns the treatment while keeping her gaze on Ichigo giving him a wink to tease him. Ichigo can only take so much teasing, let alone being tied up in his own room.

He focuses his mind on the raishe (ray-shee) in his bindings and absorbs it into himself. He waits for them to be fully engrossed in each other before rising out of his chair and disrobing quietly. He strokes his 9.5 in. penis into readiness before getting carefully behind Rukia straddling Ririns head. He lines himself up with Rukia before saying," I guess it's my turn to play!" He then thrusts most of the way into Rukia and stops to allow her to get over the pain of her torn hymen before starting to slowly thrust in and out. The blood trickling out of Rukia's pussy mixes with her juices in Ririn's mouth, who can only smile and swallow before starting to teasingly lick Ichigo's cock on each of his withdrawals out of Rukia.

With Ririns extra stimulation, Ichigo soon starts to thrust at a rapid pace before slamming to the hilt in Rukia, unloading several huge wads of baby batterdirectly into Rukia's womb. After a few minutes Ichigo withdraws and collapses on the floor panting heavily. Rukia does the same, but Ririn crawls slowly over to Rukia and licks the excess juices and spunk from Rukia's pussy. Not yet satisfied she moves over to Ichigo to clean his of his and Rukia's mixed juices. This has the desired effect of arousing Ichigo's cock into hardness again. Ririn asks Rukia to get on the edge of the bed.

Rukia complies and Ririn moves between her legs and slightly edges her back on the bed and looks back at Ichigo. Ririn asks Ichigo if he needs an invitation while wagging her arousing rump at him. He smiles, walks over to the bed, kneels behind Ririn, and lines himself up with her. He then slowly inserts himself in her and comes into contact with some resistance. He smiles before sharply thrusting and ripping her hymen like he did with Rukia. Ririn lets out a slight whimper before continuing to eat out Rukia unperturbed.

Ichigo works out a nice slow and steady rythm, enjoying the tightness of ririns pussy. Once he works up enough lubrication he increases his pace and sends a low, wet smacking sound around the room. Ririn moans into Rukia's pussy causing her lips to tickle Rukia's clitoris. Ichigo increases his pace causing Ririn to moan even more into Rukia's pussy. None of them can take it much longer before they all simultaneously climax. Their climaxes subside after a few minutes and they collapse onto the bed in a sweaty heap, pulling the covers over themselves before cuddling up together an falling asleep.


End file.
